


loose lips

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being named general Lucy and Kara get a drink together and some things just spill out</p>
            </blockquote>





	loose lips

There were very few occasions where Kara wished she could get drunk like everyone else on earth – minus a few aliens of course – seemed to be able to do.

 

Lucy had felt like they needed some drinks, whether it was the shock of suddenly being in charge or just of the day in general Kara wasn’t certain but she had agreed to go to Lucy to the bar. Except rather than the bar where they could be overheard they had ended up back at Kara’s place with a bottle of whiskey on the table that Lucy was trying her hardest to finish.

 

“Aliens.” Lucy said out of nowhere, “This is my life now. Oh.” She looked over at Kara and made a face, “No offense, I mean you and J’onn and your cousin are the good ones of course. I’m perfectly fine with you, I’m more than fine with you.” Lucy groaned, “This is why I shouldn’t drink, I just say what I mean.”

 

“It’s okay,” Kara reached over to pat her hand, “I understand, it’s a hard thing to get used to I’m sure. Alex took a while to get used to it too.”

 

Lucy paused before she took another sip, “I’m sorry about your sister being on the run and all. I know you two are close. Must be nice to have a sister like that.” There was some bitterness in her tone that spoke of the level of closeness that she and Lois had and Kara caught on to that pretty quick and opted to change the subject.

 

“So congrats on the new job. I did say that already but hey, we get to work together, yay!” She grinned at Lucy, “I really do think you’ll be great at this. I’m glad it’s going to be you in charge.”

 

“Thanks Kara,” Lucy smiled slowly, “That’s sweet of you.” She made a face at the bottle in her hand, “I am going to feel this tomorrow.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll whip you up some pancakes in the morning,” Kara told her cheerfully, “That always helps Alex when she drinks.”

 

Lucy looked a little queasy at the thought already so Kara plucked the bottle easily from her hand, setting it down and helping Lucy up.

 

“Come on, you can crash in my bed tonight, I’ll take the couch.” Kara offered, leading Lucy towards the bed.

 

“You know when I wondered what Supergirl’s bed was like this wasn’t what I meant.” Lucy muttered and Kara blinked, staring at her. Lucy caught on to what she had just said and groaned again, “Okay I do not spend that much time wondering about your bed. I promise.”

 

“That’s okay,” Kara said, a little rushed and her voice higher than normal. “I, um, I’m flattered. And surprisingly get that sort of talk more than you think.”

 

“Well everyone wants to know what Superman’s like in the sheets, guess Supergirl’s not saved from that either.”

 

“Not even close.” Kara mumbled, helping Lucy take a seat on the bed.

 

Lucy squinted up at her and frowned, “Are people really bothering you about that, because the DEO can issue a statement about not harassing our hero. Since I’m in charge now.”

 

Kara bit her lip to hide her amusement at how serious Lucy looked at that and then she shook her head, “It’s okay, really. I can take care of it.”

 

“I know you can,” Lucy shrugged, “But you shouldn’t have to take care of everything by yourself. That’s why you’ve got the DEO. That’s why you’ve got me now.”

 

Kara’s gaze softened just a little and she grinned at Lucy, “I am really glad we told you, I’m sorry for the whole situation and how you found out but…”

 

“No I get it,” Lucy assured her, “It’s fine. It’s nice to be in the know now.”

 

“It’s nice to have you in the know,” Kara said, a little awkwardly and feeling like she was floundering to find out what to say next. “You know I never expected to have a government agent in my bed, that’s for sure.” She joked and then groaned herself, realizing how it sounded. “Okay can we both pretend we didn’t say those things?”

 

“Deal.” Lucy told her, nodding solemnly, “Like I’m about to pretend I haven’t been staring at your lips.” There was a pause and then, “I’m never drinking again.”

 

“To be fair,” Kara told her, resting a hand on her shoulder, “You have really pretty eyes.”

 

Lucy smiled up at her, chuckling, “Supergirl thinks I have pretty eyes.”

 

“And Supergirl doesn’t lie,” Kara pointed out.

 

“Then Supergirl should remind me of this in the morning,” Lucy broke off into a yawn, “And wake me up early enough to work off the upcoming hangover.”

 

“She will,” Kara said cheerfully, reminding herself to set an early alarm, “Then she’ll make you some pancakes.”

 

“Normally breakfast together comes from a completely different situation,” Lucy snorted, “Guess there’s no rules to flirting with an alien. You’d think I’d have learned that one from watching my sister at least.”

 

“Hey there’s no rules for flirting with a human either.” Kara crossed her arms, “Guess that’s just universal.”

 

She would have said something more except Lucy slumped over, sleep apparently claiming her and Kara settled her into a more comfortable position and then headed back over to the couch.

 

She looked at the bottle of whiskey that still sat on her table and hummed at it, “Okay maybe you aren’t so bad.” She told the bottle, knowing she was talking to herself but grinning, “You may have just gotten me a date with Lucy.”

 

Hopefully Lucy would think that was worth the hangover in the morning because Kara was going to remind her about.

 

“Just be cool about it,” She mumbled to herself, “Suave.” She frowned, “Talking to yourself is not suave.” She wished Alex was there to talk about what had just happened but at least when Alex got back it was just another thing for them to talk about.

 

In the meantime she had plenty of time to think about what she was going to say come the morning.


End file.
